Giving Love A Chance
by TheShadowedRose
Summary: Amy, being the independent woman that she is, has her whole life planned out- graduate law school, become a successful lawyer and make tons of money. So far, everything was going according to that plan. Although, when the arrogant and whimsical Sonic enters her life, he seems to make it a lot more complicated than it needs to be.
1. Chapter 1

I have no clue why I let these two idiots drag me out tonight. I didn't feel like going anywhere, not that I ever do. I mean, I'm usually a lazy person. All I wanted to do was stay home and sleep, but no, instead I'm here sitting in Cody's car while he drove himself, Maria and I down to the club. I was dressed in a red mini dress with silver linings that showed off my curves, silver heels, red handbag and earrings and my makeup was all red, except for the lipstick. I just used clear lip gloss since they're naturally red. My hair was straightened lightly, making it wavy since it was like that naturally as well. I let Maria put out my outfit and boy did she go all out. I sighed. I knew the only reason Maria brings me down here is so that she can set me up with dates. I'm not even that pretty so I don't see why she keeps trying so hard. Every guy she brings seem more into my body than me. Perverts. Yes, all of them. They should just be grateful that I haven't shoved their heads in a blender or something yet. Let them get a kick out of that.

"You okay," my best friend asked while putting a hand on my shoulder for support. I nodded. She had blonde hair with caramel highlights in them, a sun kissed muzzle with matching brown eyes and a thin yet curvy body. She made any guy melt with just that smile of hers. Although she was already taken by Felix, that didn't stop guys from trying. She always threatened to cut their dicks off if they came near her again while Cody and I just laugh our asses off. Yeah, some best friends we are but hey, someone has to be mean to her. She currently had on a black cocktail dress with purple hoops all over it, black wedges and purple hoop earrings. She had on purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick with her hair done into tight curls. Damn, I was going to have to keep an eye on Felix tonight just to make sure he doesn't bang her right on the dance floor. That guy was a rapist and abusive. He tossed me on the couch and body slammed me once when I told him to give me my phone back. An abusive rapist. Who knew cushions hurt so much. Don't let the fluffiness fool you!

"Relax Ria, why would she be worried? You're acting like she's never been to a club before," Cody replied from the driver's seat, receiving an eye roll from her. He was one of my more complicated friend but we worked it out. Cody and I went out for a while before I called it off and told him that I just wanted to be friends. Yup, leave it to me to break up with an amazing guy like him. I don't think I'll ever find a guy like Cody again. He's just one of those guys that come out of the blue. He was tall, literally towering over me, has orange quills that pointed upwards at the ends of them, tanned muzzle, tattooed arms with decent muscle on them and emerald eyes. Girls would kill each other for a chance at him and I let him slip away. It isn't my fault though. I just wasn't ready for a relationship back then. It seemed like so long ago. It's been over a year since I've dated anyone. Maria was in a happy relationship while Cody recently began dating this girl Maya, leaving me as the train wrecker of this fun ride. I always seem to be ruining everything now I think about it. Whatever, it's not like I care anyways.

"Whatever," was Maria's reply back. I loved this chick but she really did have an attitude, especially when she was mad. When we arrived at Rated R, the most popular club in this entire city I might add, Maria and Cody wasted no time pulling me inside. I used a hand to shield my body protectively. Even though I was used to wearing dresses doesn't mean that I felt comfortable in them. I don't have the body to wear anything tight or revealing. I was too big in the wrong places! My ass, my legs, I could never pull them off. I did have a flat stomach though, which was good in my favor but other than that, I was obese from the waist down. I really need to lay off takeout food. Mm, food. Speaking of food, where was Cody with mine? Oh yeah, we were at a bar. There wasn't any. Ugh, I'm so going to kick Cody's orange ass when we get back for telling me that lie. Prick. Cody came back with three drinks.

**I can make your bed rock (Young Money)**

**I can make your bed rock girl**

**Kane is in the building nigga**

**I can make your bed rock**

**I can make your bed rock**

"One Jolly Rancher for the beautiful Miss Amy Rose," I smiled as he handed me my drink.

"Thank you kind sir," I said in a fake accent.

"My pleasure," he bowed, "and one martini for the annoying pain in my ass," he handed Maria her drink. She set it down and punched him.

"So she's beautiful and I'm an annoying pain in the ass?"

"No, you're an annoying in _my_ ass," he chuckled as Maria punched him again. I rolled my eyes at them. This was normal for us. Our friendship had been like this since we were kids. Well, at least for Ria and I. Cody just recently joined our little best friend group but who said I wasn't grateful?

**She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad**

**I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass**

**And now we murderers, because we kill time**

**I knock her lights out and she still shine**

"Felix!" Okay, Cody and I held our ears in pain after her girlish scream. We watched as she ran over and hugged her boyfriend. He had midnight blue hair that went up as a fohawk and some baby blue eyes to accompany them. He was wearing a white short sleeve button down shirt, showing off his tattoos, black straight jeans and black Chucks. "Amy, Cody, come over here!"

"Should we do it?" I shrugged.

"You know she'll kill us if we don't," I glanced over to see Cody eying the two guys Felix had brought with him, "who are they?"

Cody chuckled. "Now that I know you're interested in getting up, I will too."

I rolled my eyes but got up reluctantly. "What? A girl can't ask a simple question?"

"Only if she's interested." Now it was my turn to punch him, causing a chuckle out of him. We walked up to Maria as she began to introduce the two mystery guys.

**I like the way you walkin' if you walkin' my way**

**I'm that red bull, now let's fly away**

**Let's buy a place with all kinds of space**

**I'll let you be the judge and I'm the case**

"Amy, Cody, this is Shadow," she pointed to the one with the black quills with red streaks in them that pointed upwards like Cody's. He was wearing a fitted white v-neck tee, showing off his muscles with dark wash jeans, and white, gold and red sneakers. In my opinion he was good looking. Okay, fuck good looking. He was insanely hot! Too bad for him though that I'm not interested. Not that he even looked interested. He had a bored expression on his face. I didn't mind though. At least I found some eye candy for tonight. "And this is Sonic," I looked over to a cobalt hedgehog standing on the other side of Felix. He was wearing a black graphic tee, blue skinny jeans and red and white sneakers. His emerald eyes looked me over with a raised eyebrow, making me blush and causing him to smirk.

**Oh baby**

**I be stuck to you like glue baby**

**Wanna spend it all on you baby**

**My room is the G-Spot**

**Call me Mr Flintstone**

**I can make your bed rock**

**I can make your bed rock**

Maria and Cody both noticing this, ran off to the dance floor dragging Felix with them and leaving me alone with him. Ugh, no words could describe how much I wanted to kill those two at the moment. I looked up to see him glancing around. Without even telling where I was headed, I left him and sat back down at the bar. It's not like I needed to tell him anyways. Like he would actually follow me.

"What would you like to drink miss?" I looked up to see a young bartender eying me up and down, clearly checking me out. He looked to be around 18 or 19. Sorry buddy, way too young for me. I rolled my eyes and held back a gag.

"One Jolly Rancher please." Okay, somebody just kill me for how innocently cute I just sounded. Ugh, now I knew this guy would never leave me alone. He nodded with a seductive grin on his face and walked off. Oh boy.

"Ew," I heard someone mutter to my left. I turned and nearly jumped when I saw him sitting next to me. He found some enjoyment from it, seeing me get all jumpy. What a dick. "Did I scare you?"

"No, you surprised me, that's all. I didn't expect to see you sitting next to me." He smirked.

"Why? Thinking someone as handsome as me can't sit next to a beautiful woman such as yourself?" That definitely made me blush. "Maybe we could introduce ourselves, that is, if you're down for it." I looked up at him for the first time. His emerald eyes burning into my jade ones.

"We've already been introduced in case you haven't noticed. Otherwise I wouldn't know your name."

"And what is my name Amy, since you haven't even said it yet?" He raised an eyebrow. Dammit, I hate smartasses.

"Sonic. Happy now?"

"Alright, since that's out of the way. How old are you?"

"I just turned 22." He nodded smugly.

"Turning 23."

"Feel nice or something knowing you're a year older than me?" For the first time that night, I heard him chuckle. Usually I found it annoying but it sounded nice coming from him.

"In a way. What do you do for a living?"

"Are we playing a game of 21 questions or something?" He shrugged.

"Just trying to make conversation," I rolled my eyes.

"And find out more about me,"

"Killing two birds with one stone." He winked at me, making me blush again. The song changed and some loud music filled both of our ears. He looked down at me. "Dance with me Ames."

I shook my head. "I'm not much of a dancer." I whipped my head back at him. "Did you just call me Ames?" He chuckled but nodded.

"Don't like it?" I pressed my lips together.

"It's... I have to say, unique."

"That's what I was aiming for." Before he could say anything else, a girl with auburn hair, tanned muzzle, a skinny and somewhat curvy body and blue eyes ran towards us. She had on a dress that was short enough to be considered a long shirt, barely concealing anything and gold heels. Just from looking at her, I knew that she was a tramp. A worthless, two faced, slutty ass hoe. Probably sleeping with guys every night, Little Miss. HIV Infested Whore.

"Sonic!" Oh god, even her noise made me uneasy. It was so squeaky and snobby. Bitch.

"Sally, look I'm busy so-"

"But Sonic, I love this song. Come and dance with me!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling at it for him to get up. I could tell he looked annoyed. Haha, that's what you get. He sighed.

"Alright fine. Only this one song." She squealed and jumped up, wrapping him up in a hug. He smirked and lifted up her face, kissing her passionately. Ugh, someone get me a barf bag. I was not in the mood to watch this. Luckily for me, they both disappeared, leaving me alone and happy once again. After a few songs though, I saw Maria handed Sonic a piece of paper and doing a call me motion with her hand. I raised an eyebrow. What was that girl up to?

"Amy, why are you sitting here all alone? You should be dancing with some cute guys! You want me to loan you Felix?" I couldn't help but giggle at her. Maria shook her head. "What about Sonic? You two were chatting for a while. Didn't he ask you to dance?"

"He did, but I declined the offer." Her jaw dropped.

"What?! But why A? You two look so cute together."

"You know I don't date and besides, he already has a hoe keeping him company." Maria turned in the direction that I was pointing at to see Sonic and that hoe sucking faces. Yuck.

"Oh, well, then I guess it was a mistake to give him your number." I glared at her. I'm really hoping I heard her wrong.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Luckily for this loud song playing at the moment, it barely came out as a scream. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax A, it's obvious that he able to sweet talk you well, otherwise you wouldn't have been blushing constantly," this time I did blush, but out of embarrassment, "and besides, I saw the chemistry between you two." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"There is no chemistry between Sonic and I. I don't know what you're seeing,"

"What I'm seeing is that this guy has an effect on you whether you want to admit it or not."

"And how do you know that?" Okay, I knew I was being difficult but it's not my fault. I don't want to date again and she's not taking no for an answer.

"I know because with every single guy I attempted to set you up with, they didn't even make you crack a smile or blush like the way Sonic did tonight. Also, seeing that you both only knew each other for less than an hour says more in my opinion. Seems you two were able to click in that short amount of time." I chuckled.

"We don't 'click' Ria. We barely even know each other. All I know is that's he's turning 23."

"Well what does he know about you?" I finished the rest of my drink with one long gulp.

"The same thing. That I'm 22. There's nothing between us."

"You don't know that for sure," she turned to see Felix waiting for her and sighed. "Look, I'll be right back. Stay put or get your freak on. You can pick." With a wink, she ran off. I sighed though. She's making everything sound so easy. Well, I guess that I'm going to have to show her that some things are easier said than done.

**x-x-x-x**

Why did Sally have to drag me anyway from Amy? We were actually having a nice conversation and I was going to find out more about her. I don't even know what I'm stressing about though. It's not like I want Amy to be my girlfriend anyways. I don't date. I'm too young to be tied down to one girl too soon. It was never my thing and I doubt that it'll happen anytime soon.

"Yo," I turned to see Shadow walking up to me. He and I have been best friends for years. "That girl you were with is pretty cute." I raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to me. I have to admit that she was not even cute, she was sexy. I may not date girls, but I'm certain that I'll be able to get her in bed with me hands down. I smirked.

"Yeah man, and I think I found my next girl."

Shadow chuckled. "Doesn't your horny ass already have Sally?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sally may be my main girl, but it's a no strings attached thing with us. She won't care if I go after Amy."

"So are you going after her because you like her or because you want to get in her pants?" I smirked as I stared at her sitting alone at the bar across from us once again.

"In this case, to get in her panties." Shadow, understanding what I meant, chuckled at my joke. My eyes couldn't help but wander south, staring down at her body. Her perky breasts, wide hips and legs, nice ass, curvy body. I need to get with her before it killed me. I was about to get up and go to her again when Sally stopped me.

"Sonic!" She huffed when I glared at her, "I can't believe that you're trying to run away from me again! Not cute." She noticed me staring at Amy and stared in the same direction. "You planning on fucking her?"

"To put out there blankly, yes." She smirked.

"She isn't as pretty or skinny as me but good luck." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off, swaying her hips seductively. I definitely know that she'll be waiting for me tonight.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," I muttered.

Shadow groaned as he watched Sally walk away. "Why are you still with that slut anyways man?" I shook my head.

"We're not together. We're just friends who fuck. No big deal."

"So, friends with benefits?"

"Pretty much. My focus won't be on Sally though. I'm putting my main priority on Amy Rose, even if she kills me." I got up and began to approach Amy again. She was exactly the way she was when I left her. Alone. "Hello beautiful." She looked up from her drink, blush concealing her. I swear I think this girl was planning on getting drunk tonight. How many drinks has she had so far?

"Don't you have a hoe to go fuck or something?" I faked a frown.

"No. Besides, she ditched me for another hoe," that made her giggle, "Maybe you could keep me company instead Ames." She shook her head.

"Maybe you should go and find some more hoes. This place is full of them." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you want me around you Amy?"

"It's not that, it's just," she sighed, "you wouldn't understand." Just from hearing that, I could that this girl had a dark side to her. One that she hasn't told anyone about, let alone overcame herself. I exhaled. I shouldn't even be putting this much work into her. She was right that there were a bunch of easy girls all around this joint.

"Hey, Lia," I turned to see a guy with orange quills coming towards us. I think this was the Cody character introduced earlier. "You ok?"

"Yeah Cody, I'm fine. I'm going to use the restroom. Be right back." Before I could even get a word in, she ran off. Damn the way her hips moved, she looked so tempting. Patience Sonic, patience is key. I could tell that this Cody guy was looking me up and down. I mentally smirked. Time for a little fun.

"Are you gay when you're checking me out?" He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled, but not humorously.

"No, I'm analyzing you."

"Both of them still require you looking like you're fucking me with your eyes." He raised an eyebrow as Amy came back. She was about to sit a distance away from me until Cody pulled her back up.

"Dance with me Lia." She pouted.

"But C, I'm tired." He raised his eyebrow again.

"You haven't set one foot on that dance floor yet. Just one song with your best friend. Please?" She sighed.

"Alright fine, but only because you played the best friend card. One song and that's it." He chuckled and grabbed her hand practically pulling her to the dance floor. I watched as the two danced.

**Baby, does he do it for ya?**

**When he's finish, does he step back and adore ya?**

**I just gotta know**

**'Cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it**

**Oh no, no**

**Baby, just go with it**

**'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it**

**It's just different**

**We can take it slow **

**Or act like you're my girl**

**Let's skip the basics**

**Oo-woah-oo-woah-oo**

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, doing the default sort of dancing while her friend made her laugh. I felt no vibe of jealousy coming from Cody when Amy and I spoke, which meant he was protective of her in a brotherly way. I groaned. Fanfuckingtastic.

**It's alright**

**I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine**

**I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible**

**Just like fi-ii-ine**

**China**

"Hey," I looked to my side to see Amy's friend sitting next to me. To me, Maria was a pretty chilling person, just like how Felix described her, but a little too hyper. Either she has a hyperactive disorder or she just had too many drinks. I'm going with the second one. "Don't you want to dance with Amy?" She nudged me with a wink. I shook my head.

"Ames seems.. Occupied at the moment," Maria turned to see Amy dancing with Cody, "and besides, I asked her earlier and she declined." Maria chuckled.

"That's because she hasn't gotten used to the dance floor yet. That's why Cody's dancing with her, to get her warmed up. Trust me, if you catch her on the dance floor, she can't say no." I nodded.

"Thanks Ria. You're a chilling bitch." She chuckled.

"No prob Sonic. You're a pretty chilling asshole yourself," I chuckled as well as she ordered herself a drink while I got up and went to the dance floor. Sure enough, the second that Cody saw me, he smirked and swiftly left, leaving Amy alone once again. I snuck up behind her whispered in her ear.

"Hello beautiful," she jumped and turned to face me, "may I dance with you now?" She chuckled.

"Alright fine, but one dance," I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"That's all I ask," she smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful when she smiled. It may have been I've seen it, but I'm hoping that it isn't the last.

**Every time I go around**

**Shawty love me down**

**Run off on me like click clack**

**Throw it out like take that**

**She make it do what it do when we doing what we do in the back of the 'Lac**

**I'm like I'm up all for that**

**And every night her body gets strapped how 'bout**

**That gangsta, gang, gangsta**

**That gangsta, gang, gangsta**

**Gangsta, gang, gangsta**

**That gangsta love**

"I love this song," she said as I pulled her in close, letting her rock her hips against me. I pulled her towards me closer, pressing our bodies together more. I was praying that I didn't get a hard-on from this. This girl has the most delicious body I've ever seen! Almost reluctantly, I asked her a question, wanting to start a conversation. There would always be time to grind.

"What's the deal with Cody calling you Lia?" She stopped grinding against me and wrapped her arms around my neck, staying close. I placed my hands on her hips, patiently waiting for her answer.

"Since my full name is Amelia and everyone calls me Amy, he wanted to be original and pick a different nickname for me, which is why he calls me Lia." I nodded.

**One of the coolest of fool on the flow**

**I whispered in her ear, come here you ready to go?**

**I bowled up a winna and put it up in the air**

**Got that low dress on you comin' up outta here, yeah**

"Tell me more about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a student in law school. Nothing big. I'm studying to become a lawyer when I'm older. I'll be graduating in two years though, since I've been studying for two years so far."

"That's actually worth waiting for Ames. Takes a lot of dedication." She blushed.

"Thanks. What about you? What do you do?"

**She's always cold in the middle of the night**

**'Cause I'm a dogg, imma give her what she like**

**She say my loud, I say her name low**

**That's what I aim fo', that's how the game go**

"I'm the CEO of my father's electric company. It was passed down to me when my father passed away four years ago. Since I'm my father's oldest child, I was the heir to the company and had no choice but to work there." Her face softened.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Ames." She looked down at my watch and her eyes widened.

**Every time I go around**

**Shawty love me down**

**Run off on me like click clack**

**Throw it out like take that**

**She make it do what it do when we doing what we do in the back of the 'Lac**

**I'm like I'm up all for that**

**And every night her body gets strapped how 'bout**

**That gangsta, gang, gangsta**

**That gangsta, gang, gangsta**

**Gangsta, gang, gangsta**

**That gangsta love**

"Oh shit! I completely lost track of time!" She removed herself from me and began to run to the door. I ran after her and caught her hand.

"Amy, what-"

"I'm so sorry Sonic, but I really have to go." I let go of her hand. She gave me an apologetic smile and ran out of the club. I smirked when she left. This girl was something. I knew it was going to take a while to get her, but at least she was making my job a bit easier now.

**So.. Keep it or delete it? Also, the songs used were Bedrock by Young Money ft Lloyd, Fine China by Chris Brown and Gangsta Love by Snoop Dogg ft The Dream. **

**Review!**


	2. Heart to Heart

"Andy, stop!" Why I was fighting with my baby brother for my textbook was beyond me. I don't even know how he got it since I lock my room every time I leave the house.

"Why? I wanna play with it!" The little boy yelled back. Andy was four years old and was the exact opposite of me. Red fur instead of pink, dark purple eyes instead of green and we seem to be exact opposites in personality as well. He just seems to have an overdose of annoying in his.

"I don't care! Give it back!" Andy growls slightly,

"DAD!" We both seemed to call out at the same time. Using that distraction to my advantage, I snatched the book out of his hand.

"Geez, you two can never give me a break, can you?" We looked at the staircase to see our dad staring down at us. He shook his head. "You've finally lost your marbles sweetheart." My father Alexander, but everyone knows him by Alex, was a red hedgehog like Andy, only he had jade eyes like me. He and my little brother could legit pass off as twins if he wasn't so small.

"He stole my textbook and refused to give it back." I crossed my arms as Andy glared up at me.

"Andrew, how many times have I told you not to touch your sister's things?" He pouted.

"But Daddy, I-"

"No buts. Now go outside until lunch is ready." He looked like he was about to cry, until my dad whispered something into his tiny ear, making him giggle and run off happily. My father shook his head and chuckled. "You really should stop picking on him Amy." I narrowed my eyes.

"He's the evil one in the family Dad, not the other way around." He chuckled harder.

"I know, but you only have to endure him until the end of August until we leave. It's only the beginning of June sweetheart." He held me in his arms in a warm embrace. I smiled. "That is, unless you wanna come back to Long Islands with us."

"And see my bitch of a mother again, I don't think so." My father sighed.

"Amelia, don't start."

"I'm sorry Dad, but I just hate her so much. Especially after everything she did to me." I could feel my eyes watering, but I refused to let the tears fall. Sensing this, my father held me tighter.

"I know that what your mother did to you was unforgivable, but don't think about her anymore alright? It'll only make you feel worse and I know that I didn't devote my efforts to keep Ariana away from you ever since you moved out four years ago just to see you upset." I chuckled at that.

"I know Dad, and I'm not saying that I'm not grateful..." I sighed, "It's just.."

"I get it. You're still worried about her but don't worry. She still has Ace, Aaron and Aria keeping her company so she doesn't need to hear from you for a while." Those three were my older siblings. I, being the second youngest out of five children, had two older brothers and an older sister. Ace being 32 and the oldest, Aaron being 30 and Aria 28. All of them finished university and received Master Degrees in "difficult" courses. Marine Biology for Ace, Chemical Engineering for Aaron and Brain Surgery for Aria while I was apparently the naïve and clueless child by studying Law. I honestly don't care about what my mother thinks of me anymore. I've stopped caring every since I turned 14, when everything changed.

My father, as if reading my mind, cupped my face into his hands. "Amy, listen to me. You're not a failure and you never will be. You were, are and forever will be successful. Prove your mother and everyone who doubted you wrong and show them that your life took a turn for the better since leaving them." He kissed my forehead as I let a single tear fall from my left eye. He sighed and held me tightly. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Daddy. I always will."

_You and Andy seem to be the only bit of family I have left.._

**x-x-x-x**

"SONIC!" I groaned as I turned to see my younger sister behind me. Even though Elizabeth was only 15, she was still annoying, but I'd still take a bullet for her any day, no matter what. She was a sky blue hedgehog with silky white hair that flows down to her mid back, tanned muzzle, and had the same emerald eyes as me. She was wearing a fitted coral summer dress with floral designs and a white belt around her waist that ended a bit above her knees. With looks like that and a small, curvy body to match, guys constantly try to hit on her and that's when my overprotective older brother mode kicks in.

"Yeah Liz?" I could already feel a headache coming on. The only reason why I brought her along with me to work was because Mom couldn't look after her today since she was at a business conference. Also, since what happened last time we left her alone, I think she'll ever do that again.

"Well, I wanted to-"

"Hey babe," I looked next to her to see a purple hedgehog with matching eyes and wearing a preppy outfit consisting of a casual tuxedo, walk up to her and wrap his arm around her waist. She chuckled nervously and mouthed a 'Help Me!' to me.

"Hey Darrel. You've met my _older_ brother Sonic, the CEO of this company and also holds the key to your mother's job here, right?" I could tell that she was trying to scare him, but unfortunately, this guy was extremely cocky.

"Oh, him?" He eyed me up and down then smirked. "Hey Sonic. Just wanted to say that Elizabeth over here is mighty fine. She's got a banging body too!" He licked his lips as he clearly checked her out and kissed her cheek. My blood pressure started to rise. I ripped Liz out of his grasp, grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the nearest wall, lifting his tall but scrawny body off the ground.

I growled, showing my straight and slightly sharp teeth and scaring the creep. "Listen here. You stay the hell away from my little sister or I swear I'll tear you apart before you even attempt to make a move on her. Got it?!" I clearly grabbed the attention of most people in the building for not only being the CEO, but being the CEO whose threatening a teenager. Nice.

He nodded his head quickly in fear. "Got it." I let him drop to the ground and watch him run off. I turned around to see Liz standing there laughing at me. I chuckled and opened my arms up to her. She chuckled back and came up to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Thanks Sonic. You really saved me." She squeezed me tighter.

I smirked. "No problem Liz. Just let me know if any more creeps make a move on you. I'll knock their teeth down their throat." She giggled as my assistant came up to me.

"Sonic. Upstairs. Now! You too, Beth." Before we even ask her what was wrong, she dragged us into the elevator.

"What's up Christina?" Liz asked.

"Your brother has to attend to a last minute business meeting." I groaned.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"They apparently heard from Darrel, that little motherfucker," she grimaced but continued, "that Sonic's younger sister was here so they wanted to meet you and have you formally introduce yourself." Now it was her turn to groan.

"Sonic, do I have to?" She whined. I chuckled and patted her head.

"Yeah, you have to Liz. I can't stop them this time." Christina nodded.

"Don't worry though Beth, I'll make sure that it only lasts a few minutes. His bitchy, two faced mother won't even get to ask you more than one question." I shook my head the elevator finally stopped at the 80th floor. My office was at the last floor of the entire building. Christina led us to the meeting while Liz fixed herself up. I shook my head again.

"Relax Liz, you look fine like you always do."

She chuckled. "Well, I don't think 'fine' is going to cut it." The doors opened to present the three of us to about 12 other men and women sitting at a large table, where a sit was left at the head of the table for me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, the CEO of Emerald Electricity and with him," Christina then gestured over to Liz, "is his younger sister Elizabeth Sky Hedgehog." Everyone's eyes were on her now. I could tell she was nervous.

"Um.. Hello everyone." I wrapped an arm over her shoulder for reassurance. She smiled.

"Wow, you're just as beautiful as Darrel described you, if not more." One of the women sitting amongst the many people spoke. Liz blushed madly as everyone nodded and shared words of agreement.

"Thank you."

"That little weaseling motherfucker," I heard Christina mutter, earning her a quick nudge from me and a death glare. She shrugged but stayed quiet.

"You could make a wonderful daughter-in-law for me someday." She winked as Liz's face turned as red as the highlights in Shadow's quills.

"Always thinking of the money. Cougar." I nudged her harder. The woman glared at Chris.

"Is there something you would like to say Ms. Christina?" Christina glared harder at her.

"If I had something to say, you know damn well that I would've already said it."

I chuckled nervously. "Okay... Moving on. Any other questions before I send my sister off?"

"How old is she?" A voice spoke up.

"15."

"Can I take her out on a date?" Darrel called out. I growled slightly.

"NO!" I sighed. "Any more questions?" There was a pause. "No? Okay, see ya later Liz." I kissed her forehead and pushed her out the door. She glared playfully at me but chuckled and walked away. I exhaled and sat down in my assigned seat. "Alright, let's get this meeting started." I gave Christina a "Shut up and be nice," look. She nodded and proceeded.

"Wonderful. I would like to discuss the publicity of this company." A woman stood up and spoke. The same woman as before to be precise. She was a light purple hedgehog with golden eyes, wavy purple hair that ended above her shoulders and an extremely tanned muzzle. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a tucked in white blouse and black heels.

I nodded. "Alright. Such as..?"

"I think that we should have a commercial for the company," she replied enthusiastically, grabbing most people's attention and making me raise an eyebrow, "Emerald Electricity may be known well, but it can become more popular if we publicize it!.." As she continued to blab on, I groaned.

'This is going to be a _long_ meeting..'

**x-x-x-x**

"About time, I thought that meeting would never end!" I exclaimed as Christina walked down the hall to my office. She chuckled.

"At least you were sitting during the meeting. I had to stand next to you the whole time! And in heels!" Christina was my right hand girl. Even though we had no connections to each other romantically, we were partners in crime back when we were younger. I've basically known her for nearly 20 years and the second I heard that she was applying for a job here, I hired her straight away as my assistant. She was a chestnut fox with blond hair and honey colored highlights. She had a killer body and was wearing a professional knee length black dress and black heels, but surprisingly, I was never attracted to her.

I chuckled. "Don't worry Chris. You can relax when we get back to my office." As if on cue, we both stopped in front of my office and walked in. The first thing I saw was Liz sitting at my desk with a box of pizza and a bottle of grape soda in front of her while playing Call Of Duty 3.

"Yes! 20 to nothing! Ha! Choke on that, bitch!" She shouted into the mic. She was so into the game that she didn't even hear us enter.

Christina couldn't help but laugh. "Hello Beth." She turned around to face us while chewing on a pizza slice.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" She held the box of pizza to us. "Pizza?" We both graciously took a slice.

"I thought I was going to take you out for lunch today Liz." She grinned sheepishly.

"Aha, yeah.. Well, I got hungry and I couldn't wait for the meeting to finish. Besides, I ordered it on your credit card anyways so technically, you still bought me lunch." I raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "You can still take me out for dinner though."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll pass." She pouted but quickly returned to her game. I chuckled as I sat down on one of couches while Chris sat on another. She looked over to me. She smiled mischievously.

"So, tell me about the girl you met at the club yesterday." My face unwillingly flushed.

"Liz! Go take a walk." I looked to see her putting on her jacket while texting on her phone.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I was already heading out for lunch anyways."

"It better not be with Darrell!" She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"You mean that creep? Ew, I don't think so!" I chuckled, "I'm going out with Tyler and Maddie."

"Didn't you already eat though?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm paying for it," Christina chuckled as Liz grabbed her bag, "Later guys! I'll be home by five!" She exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

She turned her attention back to me. "Well?" I sighed.

"Her name is Amy and man, let's just say that she's the sexiest girl you'll ever see... No offense."

She raised an eyebrow. "None taken. So, this is basically about getting into her 'panties,' right?"

"Well, no, not really. She definitely showed me that she was not the easy type so I'm not getting laid anytime soon. The time that I got to talk to her, I found out so much about her. A beautiful 22 year old woman who's studying Law and aiming to become a lawyer. She's different than all the other girls I've hit on. All of them were easy, but Amy really shows me how independent she is, "I sighed, "She's really amazing Chris."

Christina nodded. "That's really sweet." She wiped a fake tear, "My little Sonic finally grew up and smartened up too," she pinched my cheek as I glared at her, making her chuckle, "So, please tell me that you finally ditched that slut."

"Sally? No, she's still on me like there's no tomorrow, but hey, if I'm getting some action then I'm not complaining." She rolled her eyes.

"Perverted hog." I chuckled.

"I prefer Hedgehog, thank you," she glared at me as I got up, "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in about a half hour." She nodded as I walked out the door. As I soon exited the building and walked for about five minutes, I ended up in a park. Birds chirping, kids playing, couples being all lovey dovey, and all that other sweet stuff. In a way, I always feel jealous whenever I see the couples though, just knowing that I'll never experience what they have. I'm a player, and you can't change what you are overnight. It takes hard work to change yourself, but what's the point of changing if you don't have anybody worth changing for? I couldn't help but sigh. Walking backwards while admiring everything, I ended up sitting on a bench. "I should take a break like this more often."

"Yeah, you really should." A voice piped up.

"Gah!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to see Amy giggling behind me.

"Scared ya?"

"Um, let me think. No, I like to jump like that for fun. You know, a form of exercise and other- HELL YEAH YOU SCARED ME!" She continued to laugh.

"Aww, I'm sorry Sonic. The big, tough, strong guy is now the tiny, scared wimp." I rolled my eyes.

"You're calling me tiny? Have you noticed how short you are?"

"Whatever. Short people are cute," I chuckled.

"What you doing out here Ames?" She sighed.

"Just needed to get away from my house for a bit. My father and brother can be so stressful sometimes," I took notice of her outfit, seeing that she was dressed in a white tube top, red quarter jacket, jeans short and white high tops, making it pretty clear that she just left the house. "What about you? Stressing about work?" Since I was still dressed in my business suit, that would be her logical guess.

"Uh, yeah. I just got out of a business meeting and decided to take a breather." She nodded.

"You don't really like your job, do you?"

"It's not that I don't, it's just that it can get boring at times."

"At least you don't have to go through law school. Sitting there and listening to the professor run his mouth for hours on end. Bor-ring!" I chuckled.

"Well you chose to go to school again." She punched my arm. I was surprised that she got my joke.

"Not funny Hedgehog." I chuckled as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?... Oh, hey... Yeah, mind if I call you back?... Okay, bye." She turned back to me, "You were saying?"

I smirked. "Wow, someone's eager to talk to me. I don't blame you though. These looks weren't made in a day."

She glared at me. "Shut up and no, that was Cody. He was probably helping Maria rope me into something."

"Like what?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, but if she's the brains of the operation, then we're all done for." I chuckled, noticing the time on my watch and groaned.

"I have to get back to work." I stood up, "Hey Ames?"

She looked up, standing up as well. "Yeah?"

I smirked. "Maybe you'd like to continue this conversation tomorrow night." She raised an eyebrow.

"Like a date?" I nodded.

"Exactly."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I don't date." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Don't most dads allow their girls to date when they're 16 or something?" Amy chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but I choose not to. Besides, it seems like you're not really one to be in a committed relationship." I sighed.

"Even one date?" She shook her head once more.

"Maybe we should get to know each other better first." She paused. "I'll see you later, I have to go." She was about to turn and leave when I stopped her.

"Not even a hug goodbye?" She chuckled and walked up to me.

"Not even a hug goodbye." She kissed my cheek and walked off. I brought my hand up to my cheek, feeling where her lips were before cracking a small smirk. Such a tease.

_There's something that she's hiding, and I'm gonna find out what it is.._

**Read and Review! ;)**

**TheShadowedRose**


End file.
